5 Years Time
by DA-member.7
Summary: Mattie comes out of a bad relationship with her ex-boyfriend only to be met with a lot more hardships than expected. Her brother begins to ignore her again, so does everyone at school. Her Papa and Dad let her fend for herself. Her best friend abandons her. How much worse can her life get? Then someone unexpected comes along. PRUCAN! FRUK! FACE FAMILY!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Its Nico here! In past stories, you've seen my name as Nikki. It is. I go by Nico more often now. So, yeah...

Recently, I've had the honor in watching the worlds greatest anime, Hetalia!

I have a giant ass list of ships and OTP's just out of that show and its... UGH! I can't even explain it.

This is(eventual) PruCan, the ultimate feels killer for me. Its a PruCan, FrUk, America is too much of a hero for a girlfriend, Sealand is too young, fem!Canada(Mattie), and RuCan(I know its really bizzare. Just go with it. I hate it in this story.) I love Russia! I really do, but he's a dick in this story. I am very sorry if I offend RuCan(RusCan?) shippers.

Warnings: Language, mentions of torture, abuse, depression(only slight), KISSY KISSY, yaoi(but is that really a warning? More of a "PREPARE YOUR FEELS!" kind of announcement), and shitty French translations and type-speaking. I don't know squat about French and I'm using Google Translate so I apologize now.

Copyright: Why do we do this? I get it, to protect us from copyright laws. But its SO obvious we don't own it so why do we do this?

World: AU, Human, FACES Family(I am a firm believer in it)

Well... Enjoy and let me know what you think!

"_Père_, Dad, I'm going to Ivan's for a bit. I will be home by nine!" Mattie calls as she bolts down the stairs, grabbing her Maple Leaf hoodie right before the door closes behind her.

Mattie Williams Bonnefoy was half-way down the walk way when she heard her name behind her.

"Mattie, darling, be safe and call if anything happens. I know about Ivan's anger problems," Mattie's dad, Arthur Kirkland, calls from the front door with her father, Francis Bonnefoy, and older brother, Alfred Jones Kirkland, standing behind him. Mattie stiffens for a moment in terror.

_"Do they know? Oh God no..." _ Mattie thinks, panicing. "Y-yes, Dad! I'll be fine. I-Ivan's been doing m-much better." Mattie was lying through her teeth by now, and shaking but not from the cold. From the terror of imagining what Ivan would do if he found out about this little situation.

"Are you two okay?" Francis asks from behind Arthur. Mattie beamed.

"Oh yes! We are just great! I think I should..."

"You two are using protection, right?" Alfred pipes up with a smirk. Mattie's face very quickly the color of her hoodie.

"Alfred, you _petite merde(_little shit_)_!" Mattie rages. Arthur looks confused, but the french man knew excactly what his little angel said.

"Madeline! You watch your mouth with zat language," Francis scolds. Mattie visibly lightens up.

"_Je suis désolé, Père, Papa, et Alfred. Je dois y aller maintenant ou Ivan sera inquiet_." Mattie turned on her heel and walked swiftly to Ivan's house for blocks away.

"What did she say, dear?" Arthur asks when the trio of boys went back inside out of the cold.

"She was apologizing to us for calling Alfred a little shit. The last part was her saying good bye because she didn't want Ivan to be worried."

"She called Alfie what?" Arthur screeched. Alfred didn't seem phased.

"I'm worried for Mattie, you two. I saw her and Ivan in a really heated argument yesterday at school. It didn't look pretty. He had this ridiculously tight grip on her arm and she looked like she was crying. She didn't look like our shy Mattie. She was really angry, so she was redfaced and she was yelling. Yelling! She tried to walk away but he got a good grip on her jaw. Do you think thats why she's wearing more make-up than usual?" Alfred continued to ramble on with questions to himself as he went upstairs to his room.

"Do you think..." Arthur began.

"Ivan, abusing our petite Mattie?" Francis finished.

"We trust her to tell us, don't we, if anything like that was happening?" Arthur began to frantically make tea. It soothed his nerves.

"I trust her, _chéri. _And I know you do too. She will speak to us if anything happens." the french man delicately pecked his british husband on his temple and stroked his hair to calm him.

Little did they know, some very... interesting things were being said at the Braginski house hold down the neighborhood.


	2. Chapter 2

Mattie knocked on the Braginski door. Ivan's younger sister, Natalia, opens the door. Natalia was looking lovely today, as usual.

"Hello, Mattie. Here to see Ivan?" Natalia asked, letting Mattie enter the house.

"Oh, y-yes. Is he upstairs?" Mattie asks quietly.

"Yes he is. But watch out for Katyusha. She's getting ready for work," Natalia says with a smirk as she closes the door and goes down to her room in the basement. _Yikes_.

Mattie carefully walked up the stairs and tried to quickly pass Katy's room but at that moment, Katyusha came out with a bang. She looked like a goddess! And a bit of a skank, but it's whatever.

"Oh! Hello Madeline! I was just leaving. Ivan's in his room." And with that, Katyusha dashed down the hall and out the door. Mattie blinks a few times before walking to the end of the hall and knocks on Ivan's door.

"Come in!" a deep voice booms through the wood. Mattie slowly turns the knob and walks in. Ivan was sitting on the floor with a game controller in his hands.

"Ivan, darling, its me," Mattie says gently as she closes the door behind her.

"Oh. Hey." Not once did he look away from the screen to acknowledge his girlfriend. Mattie sighs deeply and crosses her arms.

"Look, Ivan. About yesterday..." Ivan paused the game quickly and stood, towering over the petite Mattie.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about it."

"No. Y-you just d-demanded it and didn't give m-me a say in it." Ivan laughs. It was loud and deep. Some might say it was sexy, but Mattie found it terrifying. Equally as terrifying as the slap across the cheek she just recieved that sent her sprawling onto Ivan's dirty floor.

"Shut up with that stupid accent. It's pathetic. And don't you DARE talk back to me again." Ivan was furious.

"I-Ivan, I'm sorry. I-I can't h-help it. I-it's not my fault," Mattie whimpered as she cried.

"Speak up!"

"I'm sorry! But you have to admit, we have to talk about it eventually." Mattie stood up slowly, shaking.

"No we don't. I gave you an answer, and we are not talking about it again. You got that?" Ivan yelled. Mattie nodded and took a deep breath. Ivan leaned down and grabbed Mattie by her color, pulling her up.

"I-Ivan, we need to talk about something else, too," Mattie said delicately as Ivan threw her on the bed, crawling on top of her, kissing at her neck. Ivan mumbled something incoherant. Mattie took a deep breath before continuing.

"I-I think my parents are figuring it out." Ivan pulled away and stared at her.

"Figuring what out? They know we date, do they not?"

"They do know! I think they are figuring out that... you, umm... sometimes lose your temper and it gets the best of you. But! Ivan, listen to me!" Mattie pleaded as Ivan crawled off of her and scoffed. "I forgive you for all those times. I love you, and I believe you can be better than it. Its just anger. I under-"

"SHUT UP!" Ivan bellowed. Mattie jumped. Ivan grabbed Mattie's thighs tightly. "It's not my anger or my own fault I get the way I do. It's yours! You and your stupid innocent act! You're pathetic whimper, childish crying, and ridiculous whisper. You are a bitch and that is what causes me to act the way I do. I only keep you around because you're good in bed," Ivan sneers, holding tighter to her thighs. Mattie's eyes swell with tears as she slaps Ivan across the face.

"I love you, dammit Ivan! And if thats how you feel, then I will just leave and get out of your hair." When Ivan recovered from the sudden shock, he grasped Mattie's neck and forced her to look at him.

"You dont ever touch me. Do you understand me? Now get the hell out of my house!" Ivan threw Mattie by the collar across the room making her hit her head on the corner of the desk. Pain surged through her body like a white hot iron. Mattie stumbled to her feet slowly, then made it to the door.

"I'm done with you, Ivan! We're done!" Mattie screeched.

"Fine! I am perfectly okay with that. Just don't be surprised when the rumors fly."

"What rumors?" Ivan smirked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Ivan pushed Mattie roughly by the shoulder and out the door, slamming it in her fave. Tears swelled up and fell quickly.

"I HATE YOU, IVAN BRAGINSKI, AND I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" Mattie cried as she banged on the door before running out into the snow. As she ran, she slipped on an ice patch and landed backwards, hitting her head again in the snow. The snow felt comforting on the sore wounds, so she just stayed there and forgot about everthing else.

HEYYYOOOO!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALFRED! HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYBODY!

I would like to say THANK YOU SO EFFING MUCH to all the people who reviewed(which I love, so please review), followed, and favorited my story just yesterday! I've never had such a good or quick reaction like that. I smiled for hours.

In honor of it being our favorite American's birthday today, you get two chapters! I may be posting it late, and so it may not be the 4th anymore depending on who is in what timezone and when I post it. Yesterday(July 3rd) I spent 6 FUCKING HOURS painting the american flag on white poster board in a hot cement garage. Over the flag I painted "Happy Birthday Arthur F. Jones Of Hetalia" ... No one got it. I think only two people understood any of it. I was sad. But also very happy with my work.

If you'd like to put in input or suggestions(i.e., scenes with certain characters having a certain discussion, more angst with this character, this character does this with this character, etc...), constructive critisism is appreciated(please don't flame; it makes me sad), then leave a review. Reviews make a Nico very happen.

**PandasAndAnime: **Are the Panda and Polar Bear's happy? Thank you for the review!

**bluebacon:** Thanks for the review! I really appreciated it, and I am glad you love it!


End file.
